The Best of Me
by Lonelygrl91
Summary: Summary: Cato and Katniss live in district 2, they have been best friends since they entered the academy at age 5, and in love since age 12. Now 17 and 18, what happens when the game begins? what happens when one, or both enter the arena? CatoxKatniss
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a chapter fic Dedicated to SergeantPixie go check out her story In Another World! and please let me know what you think of this!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Mrs. Everdeen frowned as she watched her 5-year-old daughter tackle the neighbor boy. The girl was small for her age, though she made up for it with her strength and speed. Being an apothecary for the poor side of district 2, she knew it would only be a matter of time before the little brunette attracted The Academy. Sighing she turned back to the pain medication she was making for the said academy, when she heard a knock on the door.

Wiping her hands on her apron she made her way towards the door, to see Marcus's smiling face through the screen.

"Ah Marcus, I'm almost finished with the pain medication, you can come come in if you want." The young man nodded. Marcus Blackard was the 49th Annual Hunger Games victor, and one of the 5 current trainers for The Academy. Nodding the 20-year-old walked into the small house and smiled as he saw the little girl pin the boy on the ground. Turning back to Mrs. Everdeen he frowned.

"I'm afraid I'm not here for the pain medication Mrs. Everdeen... I'm here for Katniss..." Tears formed in the older woman's eyes as she realized what was happening. District 2 was taking her only child away from her. Knowing it was futile to refuse The Academy she nodded, placing a hand across her face in attempt to stop the tears. Walking to the back door she looked through the screen.

"Katniss" she chocked. "There's someone here that wants to see you" the little 5-year-old automatically got off the boy and ran into the kitchen, frowning when she saw Marcus. She looked back at her mom.

"Why's Marcus here?" she asked in her innocent voice. Trying to smile Mrs. Everdeen pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Marcus is here to take you to The Academy, you've been called to be a career" Katniss's eyes lit up, it was a huge honor to be called so young. Nodding she gave her mom a hug before walking over to the Victor.

"I'm ready Mr. Marcus sir" the man laughed and pulled the young child into a hug, one of the last she would have from a parental figure.

"Alright little one, let's begin your training."

CxK CxK

Cato frowned as he stared at the target his father had put on a tree. As the son of two Victor parents Cato was a guarantee to be a career. And today was the day the almost 6-year-old would be taken to The Academy. Smiling Cato took aim before letting the small knife fly through the air, hitting the target, but not the bullseye. Groaning the blonde raced over and grabbed the knife again before going back to his original spot and repeating the process. This time he was much closer, but still not close enough for his liking. Sighing he had just gone back to the knife when he heard a clap. Turning he saw Marcus with a girl that couldn't be much younger than him. Running over to him he frowned at the little girl before smiling up at Marcus.

"I'm practicing EVERYDAY!" The 5-year-old said. The girl behind him snorted and grabbed the knife out of his hand. Throwing it towards the target it landed perfectly in the bullseye. Looking at the little girl in shock he frowned. "How'd you do that? he asked. The little girl shrugged before getting a smirk on her face.

"I'm just better than you obviously!" Cato frowned, but perked up when the girl offered him a hand. "My name's Katniss, and I'm going to The Academy... you want to be friends?" The blonde nodded.

"I'm Cato... We're going to be BEST friends."

Twelve Years Later.

Cato laughed as he sprinted through the obstacle course, focusing on getting to the weapons rack before his opponent. Looking back he smiled as he saw his best friend on his heels. He was just about to reach for his sword when he felt himself falling to the ground. Rolling he turned ready to attack when he saw Katniss poised to kill with a knife in her hand. Laughing again Cato held up his hands in defeat, knowing full well that the brunette was just as lethal with a knife as she was with a bow.

"Ok, ok you win this round beautiful." he said looking into his girlfriend's eyes. The brunette smiled and threw down the knife before laying down with him. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"The reaping is in two weeks Cato, what are we going to do?" The blonde career wrapped his arms around her pulling her securely next to him.

"They won't choose both of us Kat. They know we won't kill each other, and they want to win. District 1 has been too good these past few years to let them do that."

Katniss nodded.

"I Know C, but what about the rules? What if one of our names is reaped? Careers aren't allowed by The Academy to volunteer for another career." Cato shook his head.

"If you're reaped and I'm the one to volunteer, I won't do it, I'll talk Lou into it ok?" Katniss nodded again, leaning up she placed a small kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "We're gonna be fine Kat, I'm not gonna leave you. No matter who they pick as a tribute. We are the two best careers in District two, and you're only 17. You've got one more year. They'll want a huge story, to bring more 'Pride' to the district." Laughing the blonde brought his hand up like he was reading a headline. "The 74th Annual Hunger Games Victor Cato Sky, Marries 75th Annual Hunger Games Victor Katniss Everdeen at the capitol, President Snow has accepted invitation." Katniss laughed and slapped her boyfriend's chest playfully.

"We will see Cato... Who says I want to marry you?" The blonde looked at her shocked, concern clearly on his face. Laughing the younger girl smiled.

"I'm kidding Cato..." the girl laughed but stopped when she noticed he wasn't laughing with her. Sitting up she looked into his eyes, slightly concerned. "what's wrong baby?" she asked.

"Well would you?" he questioned. Katniss looked at him confused.

"Would I what? Come on C you're being more cryptic than Marcus." Cato sat up and looked at her.

"Would you marry me?" Katniss's eyes widened.

"Are you asking me as in formally or are you asking in general?" Cato stuck his hand in his pocket and fought for a few seconds before pulling out a ring box, and opening it.

"I'm asking you Katniss Everdeen, to marry me Cato Sky and give me the greatest honor of them all, to be your husband when one of us, probably me, gets back from the games." Katniss looked at the ring, it was small for a District 2 engagement ring, but most careers waited until they became victors to propose to their loved one. Tears forming in her eyes she nodded. Cato smiled and placed it on her finger. "It's official then, Katniss Everdeen, you are MINE, forever.

KxC KxC

Cato sat nervously as he waited for his fiance to come out of the training center. It was three days before the reaping and the District 2 Academy was having it's annual evaluation to choose the tributes. Tapping his foot impatiently he stood when the door opened, only to see Madge come out. Sitting back down he called her over.

"How's she doing?" He asked. Male careers were not allowed to watch the women be evaluated. Madge smiled and rolled her eyes.

"She's kicking ass what else do you expect? You've trained her well, Though I heard you got a 10, that's pretty good Cato" the blonde nodded but still looked at the door wearily.

"Yeah I got a 10, but what if she scores higher than me? She'll go into the games, and at 17, I should be the one going in there. If I can keep that girl out of the arena I will." Madge nodded and sat down next to the career. It was no secret that Cato and Katniss had been dating for 5 years. And while careers dating before becoming victors, was against the rules, Cato and Katniss were so well liked the Trainers made an exception.

"She'll be fine... Marcus and Tamarah love you two... they know that Katniss has one more year... she'll probably participate in the quarter quell instead" Cato nodded and stood up as Katniss walked out of The Academy. Looking at her he frowned, not being able to tell what she was thinking. Walking up to her he pulled her into a kiss.

"What did you get?" She looked at him sadly, before handing over her sheet. Reading it out loud he began.

"Survival skills 10, Plant knowledge 11, Hand to Hand combat 11, Weaponry 11, Archery 12, overall score... 11" Katniss looked up at Cato before bursting out into tears. Pulling her into a hug, the blonde tried desperately not to cry. "it's ok babe..." Madge looked at the two confused. Since she was not a career she didn't realize what this meant. Seeing the confusion on her face Cato looked at Madge sadly. "Whoever gets the highest score and the lowest score are usually the tributes chosen to volunteer, with the lowest score chosen as the sacrifice." Madge still looked confused causing Katniss to step away from her fiance.

"It means Madge that Cato won't be volunteering... It means I am the tribute for District 2."

CxK CxK

Cato awoke to his bed slightly shifting. Opening his eyes he saw Katniss roll out of bed and put on her hunting boots. Technically She wasn't supposed to be in his room, but they never had followed the rules, even when they were younger. Sighing he rolled over and sat up. Seeing he was awake Katniss sighed in sympathy. Walking over to his fiance he pulled her into a hug, and Katniss slipped her arms around his bare waste.

"Morning beautiful... why are you awake? it's only 5... the reaping doesn't start for another 6 hours" he questioned. Katniss pulled back and looked up into her man's eyes.

"I can't sleep C... what if something goes wrong? What if District 1 is stronger than me? you know for a fact that Lou isn't strong enough to help me more than past the cornucopia he got an 8! I have no idea how he's going to.." Cato pulled the blonde into a kiss effectively cutting off the girl's paranoid rant. Pulling back he smiled.

"Babe, you're going to be fine ok? My mom and I have a ton of money saved for anything I might need in the arena... and since I'm not going... it's going all to you ok... Just remember... when you start 'training' make an alliance with the other careers ok and don't run from the cornucopia... as much as you want to. Get to a bow, and the throwing knives they are there every year." Katniss nodded, before grabbing her coat and making her way down to the training area. She figured she had a good twenty minutes before Cato came down to join her in their morning routine.

CxK CxK

Katniss groaned as she stripped her clothes off and got into the shower, The reaping was in an hour and she would never be ready for it in time. It was traditional for the two volunteers to dress very fancy, as it only took them four hours to get to the capitol. Taking her hair out of the usual braid she let her waist long hair fall down, making sure it was completely wet before starting to shampoo it. She started to hum as she slowly washed her body. She was her own little world was disrupted by the shower door opening and closing. Turning she saw Cato, smiling she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"I about broke your neck! you know it's not the smartest idea to sneak up on a career right?" Cato laughed and rubbed her shoulders, slowly kissing her neck. Grabbing her luffa she smashed it against his face causing him to laugh, and tickle her stomach. Giggling the brunette pushed off the bigger blonde and continued showering.

"The reaping is in less than an hour Cato, we don't have time for any funny business." The blonde shook his head, wrapping his arms around his fiance's thin waste.

"But that's exactly why we should, you'll be leaving in an hour, and we won't get to have sex for a very. long. time." he said kissing her shoulders after every word. Rolling her eyes Katniss turned back to her lover and sighed.

"This is my first impression on the sponsors, and you want me to mess it up by being late, or by not looking my best don't you?" Cato put on a mock shocked face.

"Me? Never!" Cato looked down at Katniss, playing with her wet hair. "I just don't want you to forget me," He pouted. Katniss rolled her eyes, and kissed him.

"Well I don't think I could forget you Cato, even if I wanted to, you're my life, my soulmate... And I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Cato smiled before shaking his wet hair at her.

"I love you too Katnip." Katniss hugged the blonde, and they stayed there in the shower for a few more minutes, in silence.

CxK CxK

Cato and Katniss ran through the town hand in hand as they made their way towards the town hall. When they finally made it there they checked in. Grabbing each other's hands they looked into each other's eyes for the last time. Kissing her cheek Cato made his way to the 18-year-old males while Katniss went towards the inside of the 17-year-old females. Since Katniss knew she was going be volunteering, so she made her way towards the front inside and looked to Cato. The blonde turned and gave his fiance a wink, before turning back to Effie, District 2's chaperone.

"Welcome welcome, now we all know why we are here, so why don't I just skip the boring parts and get to the tributes?" The crowd cheered and the strange woman bent down into the bowl, picking out a name.

"Madge Undersee" Katniss let out a sigh of relief. She would be saving Madge, one of her best friends. Taking a deep breath she smiled taking a step around the barricade.

"I volunteer as tribute!" She shouted. The entire group clapped as she walked up to the Capitol woman.

"Ah... as usual, we have a volunteer, what is your name lovely?" passing the mic to Katniss. Clearing her throat she smiled.

"Katniss Everdeen," The strange looking woman smiled.

"Well then Katniss Everdeen, let's see who you are competing against." Cato clapped as he smiled proudly at his fiance. He then turned to the men's bowl, and watched as she pulled a name out. '_Not that it matters,'_ he thought. He watched as the white haired woman smiled, stepping back up to the microphone.

"The male tribute for District two is. Cato Sky"


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: hey guys, Sorry this is late...I'm going to update this story every saturday until it's done... which there will be about 8-10 chapters plus an epilogue... _

_I would like to thank EVERYONE who read and reviewed this story, and added it to their story alerts... almost 70 story alters in just the first chapter! that's more than any other story. _

_One last thing... go check out my FF BFF SergeantPixie and her story In Another World... it's AMAZING! go go go (well read this chapter first then GO GO GO) _

* * *

><p><em>"And the male tribute for district 2 is... Cato Sky!" <em>-The Best of Me Chapter One

Cato froze when he heard his name being called out. _'No... no no no no no no! This can't be happening! I'm not supposed to get reaped!'_ Looking to Lou he silently pleaded for the other career to volunteer, but he knew the wimp would never defy the academy. Taking a deep breath he walked up next to Katniss who had put her career face on. Effie almost frowned when she realized no tribute would volunteer for the blonde. After waiting a few more minutes she continued.

"Very well, we have our two tributes for district 2!" Turning she walked back into the hall, followed by the two lovers, once inside Marcus frowned as he saw the two. Taking a deep breath he began.

"I'm sorry. If I could change the rules I would, we will discuss tactics on the train, District 10 is just now sending meat into the capitol so we will have delays." The two nodded and turned to each other. Cato pulled Katniss into a hug. The two had been trained for this, for the nerves of volunteering, and the stress of saying goodbye, but no one had prepared either of them to have to face each other. Pulling away Katniss looked at her fiance.

"I love you, and you're going to win," she whispered, Cato attempted to shake his head but she stopped him, taking his head into her hands.

"No baby, you have a family, you're going to come back, your mom and dad and baby brother, they need you to come back. I have no family, there's no reason for me to return if you die." Cato grabbed her hands as he let a tear fall.

"But I don't want to live without you," Katniss shook her head, tears escaping from her eyes as well.

"Baby, you have to... you have too." The two broke away when they heard Marcus clearing his throat.

"We must be going" the two nodded and stood up straight, eyes forward, 12 years of training, etiquette, and poise kicked in. Cato looked at the brunette and smiled, taking her hand the two walked out of the hall and towards the train station.

CxK CxK

Cato watched as his fiance ate. The brunette was beautiful, her hair was down, flowing freely down her back, her dress fit her curves perfectly, and her eyes, were to die for. Clearing his throat he turned to Marcus.

"How are we going to win?" he asked taking a bite of his steak, Once he swallowed he continued. "How are you going to get us into the final two? Because I'm not letting anyone touch a hair on that girl's head except me" he pointed to Katniss. The 17-year-old smiled and grabbed his hand.

I don't want to hide our love, no matter what happens this is the last two weeks of my life, at least how it is now, and I don't want to spend it pretending we hate each other or, are just mutual acquaintances." Marcus nodded.

"This has never been done before, this is good, it's an edge on the competition. The audience will either be rooting for you because you are from district 2 or because you two are fighting to keep your love alive as long as possible, then when Cato dies, you're sure to be one of most favorite victors ever." Katniss shook her head.

"We've already discussed this Marcus, I will be the one who's dying." Effie looked at all of them and frowned.

"Ok, enough talk for now, finish up your dinners dears, the recap of the reaping is in 15 minutes." The party all silently agreed and the meal finished in silence.

CxK CxK

Cato watched as the beautiful brunette slid onto the couch next to him, wrapping his arms around her he kissed the top of her head.

"You ready to watch this?" She nodded staring at the wall where the tv would project. Turning the Tv on Marcus sat down next to them.

The first district to be reaped was district 1. A tall brunette named Marvel volunteered before their escort could even read the name of the boy on the piece of paper. Next to the girls name was called. But this time the volunteer was a tall blonde named Glimmer.

Cato looked at the screen she had a coldness in her eyes that chilled him to the bone.

"Keep an eye out for her, she's got hell eyes." Marcus announced the two nodded and continued watching the show. Up next was their own reaping. Katniss buried her head in Cato's chest as the boy watched himself reaped. The two sat in silence as they listened to the commentator.

The next nine districts flew by, with little to no competition, district 11 had an interesting mix, a 12-year-old, and a 17-year-old male, who was big and burley. Finally the last district, district 12. Cato laughed when they announced District 12's tributes.

"They are of little threat to us. They will not make it out of the blood bath, unless any of these people are cunning, District 1 is our only competition, again. Though I would watch out for District 11's male, Thresh I believe his name was. He is built like a rock, slitting his throat or an arrow to the brain will be the only thing that will take him down, I suggest Cato distracting him while Kat you take him down from behind." The two nodded, mentally taking notes, reality was finally settling in.

CxK CxK

Cato awoke to Katniss sleepily hitting him in the face. Chuckling the blonde grabbed the hand and kissed it lightly.

"Babe, babe, wake up." Katniss stirred, but didn't wake. Sighing the blonde woke the brunette by kissing her lightly on the lips. He continued to kiss her till he felt her kiss back. Breaking apart he smiled, kissing her nose before leaning back on the bed.

"Morning," The blonde laughed and rolled out of bed. "Get up babe, it's time for us to eat breakfast, we should be in the capitol in a few hours." Katniss followed suit and began picking out her outfit. Cato turned and did the same. Once the blonde had selected his outfit out he put it on and turned, laughing when he realized that the couple were matching. Coming up behind her the blonde wrapped his arms around the young woman's waste. Kissing her neck lovingly Cato rested his chin on her shoulder. He smiled as he took in his fiance's appearance.

Katniss was wearing a powder blue medium length sleeveless sundress. Pulling her hair back he began to braid her hair. Katniss smiled as she handed him a hair tie.

"I love it when you braid my hair." Cato looked at his fiance through the mirror.

"Are you read for tonight?" Katniss nodded, and let the smile fall. Turning she wrapped her arms around him.

"We have to show the world our story. Cato, If we want to survive we have to." Cato returned the gesture and kissed her on the forehead. Cato hated telling people about their relationship. It took them four years of them dating before he grew the balls to tell his parents. Sighing he nodded.

"We're a team Katnip, I'll be there with you till the moment your heart stops beating." Katniss let a tear fall as realization hit her in less than two weeks, she and twenty two others would be dead, and their fiance would be the broken victor. Whiping the tear from her cheek she smiled and walked away.

"It's time to go see marcus." she said, Cato nodded and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: 100 Story alerts... that's INSANE! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!

Sorry this is late... um... yeah... I'll see you next week and 2 chapters till they enter the arena

please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Katniss put her game face on as they took the trip towards the training center taking a deep breath she looked to Cato. Cato smiled and took her hand.<p>

"United front you two. No weaknesses, we have been training for this for 12 years. You're ready. Scope out the competition, make 'Friends' with District 1, let them know you're the team to beat." Marcus said as he looked at both of them. The two nodded. The doors opened and the two walked out, hands kept to themselves. Glaring at District 1 they walked over to them. Holding out his hand Cato flashed his million dollar smile.

"Hi there, I'm Cato and this is my district partner, and fiance Katniss Everdeen." The male from District 1 glared at them for a moment before taking the hand and smiling as well.

"Hello, my name is Marvel, and this is my district partner Glimmer. I think we need to let the women go to the survival skills while the men come to an agreement about our alliance." Cato looked to Katniss. The brunette nodded and turned to Glimmer.

"Shall we leave the boys to their toys?" She asked. Glimmer nodded and walked towards camouflage area. Once the girls were gone the two boys frowned at each other.

"Ok Cato, your offer for the alliance." Cato looked back at Katniss.

"We stay together until the final six, if by some accident one of us die, we take the girl in until the final, then we give her a head start before we hunt her down. Your agreement" He asked. Marvel nodded pondering the offer.

"I'll agree to that, we take the cornucopia, none of them will go after anything, the ones that will won't make it out of the blood bath. We will have total control over all the supplies. We make a fake alliance with district 4, and have the kid watch the goods as we go tribute hunting" Cato nodded, smirking ever so slightly.

"We have ourselves an alliance, Marvel of District 1" the blonde nodded holding out his hand.

"I believe we do Cato of District 1" The brunette shook the hand and an alliance was born.

CxK CxK

Katniss sighed as she listened to the long boring lecture of the fire starter. Turning to Glimmer she faked a smile. The blonde returned the smile before looking at Cato.

"So he's your fiance huh? Sucks you had to both enter the games." The blonde's voice dripped with cruel sarcasm. Gritting her teeth Katniss smiled.

"yes it is sad, though I'm glad I'll have him when I die though." She said. The blonde smiled.

"Lover boy is coming your way." Seeing Cato the brunette smiled.

"Hey babe, want to go for a run?" Katniss nodded, turning to Glimmer she sent a smirk.

"Later Glimmer" The District 2 pair took off.

CxK CxK

Cato and Katniss walked to the track before choosing a comfortable pace.

"What is the alliance?" Cato smiled.

"Till the final six, if one of us dies they have to take the living one in and if one of them dies we have to take that in till final five, and we have to let them go, though we will not abide by that rule, and I wouldn't hold them to it either, so if I die, I want you to take off... don't morn my death, just GO" Katniss nodded.

"They won't last long, they think they have it in the bag because they are District 1," Cato nodded as well, slightly pushing their pace faster.

"I say as soon as we kill thresh, we turn on them..." Cato stopped as he noticed the two district 12 tributes struggling to do anything. Katniss stopped as well, crossing her arms defiantly.

"District 12 is pathetic." Katniss spat. "I don't know why they just don't kill them upon reaping them, it'd save us time" Katniss laughed as the 15-year-old girl from District 12 heard her. "What? Don't like hearing the truth?" The girl frowned, grabbed a knife and threw it hitting the dummy on the head. Katniss was slightly unsettled but shrugged it off.

"Congrats little girl, you know how to throw a knife, so do I," Taking the knife she threw it towards the dummy then quickly grabbing the bow shot it. The knife hit the head before splitting as the arrow hit the same spot. Smiling the brunette put down the bow. "Clove was it? You have no chance little girl, accept your death with dignity, that way you'll at least know you died for a purpose, not for your stupidity." Clove frowned opening her mouth to say something but was cut off by a shout behind her.

"Where's my Knife asshole? Where's my FUCKING knife?" Cato shoved the District 12 male. Katniss smiled as the two boys were puled off each other. Turning back to Clove she smiled.

"seems like your partner is against dying honorably, what will your choice be?" The girl kept quiet and Katniss smirked. Walking past her she purposely knocked shoulders with her. "Good girl" She whispered before walking over to Cato.

"She's scared to death, what did you do to her?" the blonde asked. Katniss smiled.

"Just told her the truth."

CxK CxK

Day two and three went the same way, Cato would show off her power and Katniss would scare the shit out of the other tributes.

Today was scoring day. Glimmer and Marvel had already gone and Katniss was in there doing whatever she had planned, though he was sure she would be brilliant. Shifting nervously Cato calmed his mind. The door unlocked and a voice called out.

"Cato Sky," Cato quickly got up and walked into the training center. Smiling he walked in front of the major sponsors.

"Hello my name is Cato Sky, District 2." The sponsors perked up. Taking his sword the blonde slashed and hacked away at the dummies, when his 10 minutes were up he bowed lowly. "Thank you" The blonde walked out of the training center straight to his fiance. Pulling her into a hug.

"How'd you do?" She asked. Cato shrugged, kissing the top of her head.

"We'll find out tomorrow I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: HEY GUYS! This is early cause tomorrow I'm not going to be able to update and instead of it being late I thought I'd finish it and get it out early! Also This is the last chapter before the arena... and I'm sorry but you're going to HATE Peeta

* * *

><p>Katniss smiled when she sat on Cato causing him to groan. Laughing she adjusted herself before kissing the blonde. Marcus sighed. "Enough you two." The couple did as they were told, turning to the TV.<p>

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games! I'm your host Caesar Flickerman,. Now today was the day of the assessment" The funny announcer shouted. "We have 24 tributes as usual, so let's begin. District 1 Marvel Goldsmith, 8, Glimmer Shine, 7, decent scores for District 1. Katniss smiled as the man continued to talked to about District 1.

"District 1 is weak, if they could only get 7 and 8" Cato nodded in agreement.

"Now now Katniss, the judges might have been harsh this year, let's wait to hear what you have." Just after Marcus said that the blue haired announcer moved on to their District.

"District 2" Looking at his paper the man's eyes went wide. "Well well, Cato Sky, 11," Katniss smiled and took her fiance's hand.

"Congrats she whispered placing a small kiss on his cheek, before turning back to hear her score. Once again the blue-haired man looked down at his paper, this time his mouth dropped.

"Wh.. uhm, well, I don't know what else to say besides Katniss Everdeen, 12... This is the highest score possible." Katniss smiled as she felt herself being enveloped in a backwards hug.

"You're amazing babe, how did you do it?" The blonde whispered. Katniss shrugged.

"I just showed them what I showed that Clove girl, I'm here to get you home safely, no matter what the cost." Marcus and Cato nodded, the rest of the tributes passed by, most were 5-6's with one or two 7's.

"And finally District 12, Peeta Mellark, 9," Cato and Katniss perked up, this was not expected. "And finally, Clove Shenan, a highly respectable 8," Marcus shut the TV off. Getting up of the couch Katniss frowned.

"How did she get an 8? Her knives were impressive but not an 8 worthy." Cato stood up to calm the brunette down.

"Babe, it's going to be fine. They might have impressed a couple judges but that's ok, because we are 10000x better than them, we will hunt her down first ok? I'll even let you kill her." Marcus watched the two, they really were the perfect couple. Katniss had fiery temper that only Cato could calm down, and Cato had a sense of maturity, too mature for his age. Katniss and only Katniss could bring out the soft, lovable side.

Sighing, the older man watched the two flirt with each other. Basking in the sight of true love. After a few more minutes he cleared his throat.

"Ok you two, it is getting late; The interviews are tomorrow, we have to stomp out the idea that District 12 has hope." The two nodded and made their way towards the bedroom.

CxK CxK

The next morning Katniss woke to find Cato already gone. Frowning, the brunette slid out of bed and changed into her clothes, not bothering to take a shower, they would be spending all day getting prettified anyway.

Walking out Katniss smiled when she saw her fiance. The blonde was eating what appeared to be bacon. Noticing that the younger tribute was up he smiled.

"Morning beautiful, we have to be at the prepping center at 3PM, and we are free till then, what do you wanna do?" Katniss smiled, tomorrow they would be going into the arena, and in less than 10 days she would be dead.

"Can we just lay in bed together? Maybe watch some TV?" Cato nodded.

"Of course babe, but why don't you eat first?" Katniss sat down and ate quickly. Once she was done she pulled Cato into the bedroom and shut the door.

CxK CxK

Cato woke to a knocking on the door. Looking at the brunette he smiled, slipping out of bed. Opening the door slightly he frowned.

"Hey guys, it's time, you need to get up." Marcus whispered. Cato nodded, closing the door and jumping on the bed.

"Babe, time to wake up." Katniss's eyes slowly blinked open. Looking at Cato she smiled.

"I guess we fell asleep, is it time to go to wardrobe?" Cato nodded. Rolling out of bed the brunette sighed pulling her boots on.

"Ready to go."

CxK CxK

Cato sighed as he lay naked on the table, he had been there 30 minutes and no one had come to talk to him, he was just about ready to get up when the door opened.

"Hello again Cato," Tiberius spat. "We are ready to make you... Acceptable, are you?" Cato nodded, trying his hardest to not to roll his eyes. Tiberius had made it VERY clear that he didn't like him. Glancing at the man Cato smiled.

"Of course Tiberius, I'm so excited for you to attack me with tweezers." The blonde replied sarcastically. Tiberius put on a fake smile.

"Well let's begin then"

CxK CxK

Cato adjusted his jacket nervously. Feeling a hand on his back he turned to see Katniss, looking beautiful in a red at the brunette he was utterly speechless.

"Cato? What do I not look good?" She asked panicking slightly as she looked over her dress. Taking her hand he smiled.

"You are beautiful, I was just admiring your beauty." Katniss's eyes softened.

"You're perfect Cato, You're going to be an awesome dad one day." Cato's heart dropped when he realized this was the last night Katniss would ever live outside the arena. Pulling her into a hug, trying hard to not cry.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen." He whispered.

Place, everyone we will start with District 1 female, then male, then so forth. District 1 female, Glimmer, you're up." Cato wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"We are going to be fine babe." Katniss nodded leaning her head back to his chest.

CxK CxK

Katniss smiled as she walked on stage. She stared at the strange man with Blue hair, before taking the offered hand.

"Katniss Everdeen! What a beautiful woman, come sit with me." Sitting down she let the training kick in. playing it up as well as she could.

The interview was short asking about her family and about her 12 score. The bell rang and Katniss said goodbye.

"Up next, District 2 hottie Cato Sky. Cato come on out." Cato strutted out on stage smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello Caesar" The blonde said as he shook the shorter man's hand. Sitting down the he tried desperately to make an impression.

"Well well Cato Sky you're a strapping young man, you must have a girl back home huh?" Cato's smile faltered a little.

"No sir, unfortunately my fiance is here with me, she was a volunteer." The audience gasped at the twist.

"You mean Katniss Everdeen is your fiance?" He asked for clarification. Cato nodded.

"Yes, yes she is. We've been dating for six years now." The audience awww'd.

"Well that has to be a first a couple of tributes dating each other?" The crowd once again aww'd as realization set in. " So Mr. Sky, I can assume you two are going to stay together as long as possible?" Cato once again nodded.

"Till my heart stops beating."

CxK CxK

Katniss looked at the city from the rooftop as she pondered her final free night.

"Look at them, partying and not giving a care in the world, while we are in here like livestock waiting for slaughter." Katniss whipped her head around to see district 12. Peeta Mellark. Scoffing she turned her head back to the city. "You're very beautiful Katniss," Peeta huskily whispered as he sauntered towards her. "You are too beautiful for that scum of the Earth. What was his name again? Oh yeah Cato?" By now Peeta had slung his arm around her, whispering into her ear.

"Get off of me you pig, I belong to Cato, he's 100x more of a man than you ever will be" Peeta chuckled before backing away hands in the air in surrender.

"Ok Princess, but when Cato dies for you, there will be nothing stopping me from taking what is rightfully mine." With that Peeta walked back to his apartment, leaving a confused and scared Katniss on the the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am SOOOO Sorry for such a late update! my life has been CRAZY with finals, and I've just now been able to post with everything, I pray you guys forgive me! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE forgive me? I promise starting next week I will be updating regularly! sooo uh please review and tell me what you think? also go check out Sergeantpixie's story in another world!

* * *

><p>Cato awoke as he heard a knock on the door, today was the day they entered the arena, the day the innocence of 24 people die. Looking over to Katniss he carefully woke her up. Looking at her fiance she smiled.<p>

"Hey babe! How Did..." Katniss's voice dropped when she realized what day it was. Frowning she got out of bed and began to get dressed. When five minutes had passed in silence Cato spoke up.

"Babe, babe, don't shut me out. If you want to make it through this we can't fall apart." Katniss nodded, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I know, it's just hard you're going to make it out alive, you're going to see the capitol, see District 2 again, I'm not" Cato pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, it's ok, I will switch places with you," Katniss shook her head.

"No Cato, it must be you, I have nothing but you, and I won't let you die because of my girlish sensitivity." Cato nodded, knowing by now that it was futile to argue with her. Taking a deep breath he began to get dressed in silence.

CxK CxK

Cato watched as they stood looking for the hovercraft. Once seeing it he watched it lower itself to the roof of the training center.

"The ladder will stun you till you can be taken to wardrobe" Marcus yelled over the roar of the hovercraft's engine. Waiting for the go ahead the two nodded. The man gave them the signal and the District 2 tributes walked to the craft and grabbed onto the ladder. Once both of them had latched on they felt a numbing sensation that caused their entire body to tense, rendering them paralyzed. They were taken across the capitol and into a room. Cato looked as the door opened. Tiberius walked in with a smug look on his face. Throwing the tall blonde a set of clothes he frowned watching as he changed. Cato turned as he slipped the rain coat on. He was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of Khaki pants, that were designed to shed water. Both insinuated that there would be water in the arena, which was a relief because three years ago they had the arena as a desert, and 10 out of the 12 tributes that made it out of the bloodbath died from dehydration. Looking to Tiberius he frowned.

"I'm ready to go" Tiberius nodded and called the guards. The three peacekeepers walked Cato to another hover craft, getting inside this time he frowned when he noticed Katniss wasn't on the floating ship.

"Sit District 2" A woman said as she pulled out a large needle. Panicking slightly he looked with concern. "It's just your tracking device, so we can pick up your body if you die" Cato felt a cold chill down his arms, looking up he flinched as she placed the tracker in his arm.

"Where is my district partner?" he asked. Looking down she smiled.

"She is in another craft. You'll see each other soon enough." Cato relaxed slightly, now he could focus on saving energy for the arena.

CxK CxK

Cato waited in the room, the tube to the arena was 10 feet away from him.

"Please enter the port," he heard a voice command taking a deep breath he walked into the glass tube. It took a couple seconds before the lift started to move up bringing him into the arena.

_'don't step off the glass till you hear the beep' _ he told himself. His mind flashed back to the year that a kid didn't stay on the glass, he also remembered the sight of blood splattering everywhere.

"10,9,8,7,6," Cato looked for Katniss, quickly finding her on the opposite side of the cornucopia. "5,4,3,2,1," _BEEP. _ Cato took off running towards the cornucopia, once he got there he grabbed the broad sword, bow, and throwing knives, running back out he found Katniss, and tossed her the bow and knives before cutting off the head of the District 4 girl, turning he grabbed the second set of throwing knives hitting the district 7 male in the neck, severing his jugular. Every kill, 6,9,10, sent a pang of guilt through his body. Looking around he noticed the entire cornucopia was completely soaked in blood. Once those foolish enough to stay around the cornucopia were disposed of he began searching for Katniss he sighed in relief when he saw a black braid. Running over to her he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't ever leave me! You've got my back, and I've got yours remember?" He whispered. Looking over at Marvel he smiled evilly. "Let's get this thing set up" Marvel nodded, looking for something, anything that would help them dig holes, finding a shovel he smiled turning to the district 5 male he smiled throwing him the shovel.

"You want to stay alive? Start digging the mines up, or else we will have no use for you." The 14-year-old nodded and began digging, laughing Cato turned back to his fiance.

"Shall we begin figuring out what to keep?" She asked. Cato nodded, grabbing a huge tub and taking it out of the cornucopia.

"Look through this, if it's usable for the group put it in one pile, if you find something for just us, put it in a different pile. Stuff that is not needed will go into the pile for the booby trap, Kat make sure you have an extra set of sleeping bags, we will need them." Katniss nodded turning back to the tub she slowly began unpacking in silence.

After about 20 minutes she saw the hovercraft coming over to pick up the bodies.

"Get these things out of here" She whispered, after all the bodies had been picked up the cannons boomed. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11" Looking over to Cato she nodded. "Eleven down, eleven to two continued to unpack in silence, and once everything was sorted through the boys set the bombs and laughed taking a victory drink of water and bread. Hearing a beep she looked to see a sponsor gift. Grabbing the parcel she opened it seeing her ring, also seeing a note she opened it and began to read.

_Katniss, _

_Your ring has great purpose use it wisely._

_ -M_

Slipping the ring on her finger she smiled. Cato walked over to her and took her hand. Pulling her close he kissed her forehead only to be broken up by Marvel and Glimmer walking up.

"Ok District 2... Ready to go tribute hunting?" The two broke apart and nodded, grabbing their choice weapons and got back together.

"Stay with the food district 5" the boy nodded and sat down next to the booby trap, careful to not detonate a bomb. Chuckling the careers looked at each other. Cato took Katniss's hand as he spoke. "Let's do this."


	6. AN

AN I'm so sorry for not updating... my sister-in-law just had a baby, and I've been going crazy over it! I swear I will update by this coming friday, and continue on my regular duties. Besides... this next chapter is a good one, so I pray you'll understand!


End file.
